1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object storage tray for use in connection with object storage. The object storage tray has particular utility in connection with providing a tray for storing pots, pans, and their lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Object storage trays are desirable for providing a tray for storing pots, pans, and their lids. Many kitchens have cabinets filled with a chaotic assortment of pots, pans, and their lids. Typically, in order to maximize storage space, pots, pans, and their lids are stacked, resulting in nested pots. Such stacks are frequently unstable and tip over, and often the desired cooking utensil is underneath other objects, making it difficult to access. The pots, pans, and lids are also in physical contact with one another, leading to scratching and denting. The current invention overcomes these difficulties by storing pots, pans, and their lids on their sides with dividers physically separating each item from its neighbors.
The use of expandable racks for dishes and platters is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D509,108 to Rosenberg et al. discloses an expandable rack for dishes and platters. However, the Rosenberg et al. '108 patent does not have pivoting and sliding dividers, and has further drawbacks of lacking a lid handle notch.
Japanese Patent Number JP01320007 to Eiji et al. discloses kitchen equipment that provides a storage cabinet. However, the Eiji et al. JP01320007 patent does not have pivoting and sliding dividers, and additionally does not have a lid handle notch.
Similarly, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0095048 to Remmers discloses a pot and pan drawer system that provides convenient access to pots and pans and their lids in a residential or commercial kitchen. However, the Remmers 2004/0095048 patent application publication does not have dividers that pivot, and does not have dividers with an unattached edge.
In addition, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0267467 to Harbison discloses a method and system for assisting in the storage and retrieval of objects that assists in the storage and retrieval of objects. However, the Harbison 2006/0267467 patent application publication does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and also does not have a lid handle notch.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,870 to Morgan discloses a cabinet with racks that is adapted to be placed in washing machines. However, the Morgan '870 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and further lacks a lid handle notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,676 to Khan discloses a storage rack that stores dishes and cups. However, the Khan '676 patent does not have a divider that slides and pivots, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a lid handle notch.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,629 to Remmers discloses an organizer that stores assorted items. However, the Remmers '629 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and also does not have a lid handle notch.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,672 to Morgan discloses a pull-out rack for a cabinet that organizes articles in a cabinet. However, the Morgan '672 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and further lacks a lid handle notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,818 to DeBruyn discloses an apparatus for organizing storage containers in a cabinet that stores dry food products in a cabinet. However, the DeBruyn '818 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a lid handle notch.
Similarly, United States Patent Application Publication Number 5,086,936 to Remmers discloses a cabinet stacking basket organizer that maximizes usable storage space within a cabinet. However, the Remmers '936 patent application publication does not have dividers that pivot and slide, and does not have a lid handle notch.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,751 to Harbison discloses a cabinet storage shelf that stores utensils. However, the Harbison '751 patent application publication does not have dividers that pivot and slide, and also does not have a lid handle notch.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,409 to Morgan discloses an adjustable storage rack for pots, pans and lids that stores pots, pans, skillets and lids. However, the Morgan '409 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and further lacks a lid handle notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,978 to Khan discloses a waste organizing cabinet that stores recyclable materials. However, the Khan '978 patent does not have a divider that slides and pivots, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a lid handle notch.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,860 to Remmers discloses a drawer glide system that is a sliding drawer system. However, the Remmers '860 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and also does not have a lid handle notch.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D471,768 to Morgan discloses a nesting storage rack for pots, pans and lids that is an ornamental design for a nesting storage rack for pots, pans and lids. However, the Morgan '768 patent does not have dividers that slide and pivot, and further lacks a lid handle notch.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an object storage tray that allows for providing a tray for storing pots, pans, and their lids. The above patents make no provision for dividers that slide and pivot or a lid handle notch.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved object storage tray that can be used for providing a tray for storing pots, pans, and their lids. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the object storage tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a tray for storing pots, pans, and their lids.